El Tesoro Maldito de Skull Mountain
by Grenata
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que en alguna parte de la costa de Oregon, yace enterrado un tesoro pirata de incontables riquezas. Muchos han ido en su búsqueda, pero ninguno ha regresado con vida. Es la maldición que pesa sobre Skull Mountain contra aquellos que se atrevan a apoderarse del botín. Sin embargo, se necesitará más que una vieja superstición para asustar a Wendy y al tío Stan.


Cuenta la leyenda que en alguna parte de la costa de Oregon, en el condado de Tillamook, yace enterrado un tesoro pirata de incontables riquezas. Muchos han ido en su búsqueda, pero ninguno ha regresado con vida. Es la maldición que pesa sobre Skull Mountain, contra aquellos que se atrevan a apoderarse del botín. No obstante, se necesita más que viejas supersticiones para asustar a Wendy Corduroy y Stanley Pines ¿Podrán entre ambos encontrar el oro o tendrán que pagar el precio como todos los demás?

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls no me pertenece.

I

La Leyenda de Skull Mountain

Era sábado por la tarde y el centro comercial de Gravity Falls estaba lleno como siempre.

A las siete en punto, terminó el turno de Wendy Corduroy. Tenía un empleo de medio tiempo como vendedora en una tienda de ropa juvenil. No era un trabajo excesivamente difícil, pero sí uno muy aburrido. Jamás sucedía nada interesante y, a pesar de estar atendiendo clientes toda la jornada, el tiempo transcurría con lentitud, como si nunca fuera a acabarse.

― ¡Sí! Ya era hora ―ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su entusiasmo, cuando las manecillas del reloj en la pared indicaron las siete.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la trastienda, a buscar sus pertenencias. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la ridícula polera del uniforme del trabajo y cambiarla por su camisa a cuadrillé favorita. Una vez lista, con su abrigo puesto y su mochila al hombro, salió y se despidió de sus compañeras. Estaba a punto de marcharse del local cuando una voz aguda y severa la llamó.

―Señorita Corduroy ―Era su supervisora, una mujer insoportable y desabrida, que disfrutaba escarmentando a sus subordinadas―. Espero que mañana sea tan puntual para llegar como lo es para retirarse del trabajo. Y ya que hoy llegó una hora más tarde, se le descontará de su sueldo ¿Ha quedado claro?

― ¿Qué? Pero ya le dije que no fue mi culpa. Venía en camino cuando una anciana resbaló y se quebró la cadera. Tuve que quedarme con ella hasta que llegara una ambulancia.

― ¿En verdad pretende que crea otra de sus absurdas historias? Será mejor que cambie de actitud, señorita Corduroy, de lo contrario me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas.

―Lo que usted diga, jefa ―respondió la muchacha una vez que su supervisora se halló lo suficientemente lejos―. Oh, bueno, creo que tendré que inventar una mejor excusa la próxima vez.

Afuera del centro comercial, desencadenó su bicicleta, aparcada en el estacionamiento, y se montó en ella. Había quedado de reunirse con sus amigos, después del trabajo, en el mismo lugar de siempre, un pequeño local de comida rápida. Mientras pedaleaba hacia allá, sentía como el viento le helaba las mejillas. Los días estaban cada vez más fríos, los árboles pronto se quedaría sin hojas y el otoño daría paso al invierno.

En el camino, se detuvo frente a la concesionaria de autos usados de Bud Alegría. Había muchos modelos de donde elegir, pero solo uno le interesaba; un Datsun B210, color amarillo, del '82. Con solo mirarlo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero al fijarse en el precio, mil de los grandes, ésta se desvaneció. Si tan solo tuviera el dinero para poder comprarlo.

Por el momento, sus ahorros eran insuficientes. Ni siquiera le alcanzaban para cubrir un tercio del total, y eso que había estado guardando dinero desde hacía un año. Lamentablemente, para alguien que aún asistía a la secundaria, no era mucho lo que se podía ganar en un empleo de medio tiempo, y menos aun cuando parte de su salario era para ayudar en los gastos de la casa.

Antes de que se le hiciera más tarde, volvió a ponerse en marcha y pedalear hasta el local de comida rápida. Al llegar al establecimiento, desmontó su bicicleta y la encadenó contra un árbol. Adentro, el olor a fritanga le abrió el apetito. Miró a su alrededor hasta dar con sus compañeros, quienes la esperaban en una de las mesas del fondo.

―Llegas tarde, perdedora ―Ese era Robbie Valentino, su exnovio, tan encantador como siempre. Junto a él estaba Tambry, tecleando rápidamente en la pantalla de su celular. Robbie la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, por encima del hombro.

― ¿Por qué? Acaso me perdí de algo interesante ―Wendy se quitó la mochila y tomó asiento junto a sus amigos.

―De hecho, así fue―respondió Lee―. Nate y yo apostamos a que Thompson no era capaz de comerse tres hamburguesa en un minuto. Fueron los cinco dólares que más rápido he perdido en toda mi vida, pero valió la pena.

―Lo hubieras visto, Wendy ―continuó Nate― ¡Parecía que ni siquiera masticaba! Fue una locura.

Ambos chicos felicitaron a Thompson con palmaditas en la espalda. Su compañero apenas podía hablar; tenía la boca ocupada devorando otra hamburguesa, aunque se notaba que había quedado satisfecho con su victoria. Después de todo, había ganado diez dólares en un minuto. Corduroy, en cambio, con su actual empleo, debía conformarse con siete dólares la hora.

―Bien hecho, amigo —lo felicitó, con el pulgar arriba—, veo que has superado tu propia marca ―luego miró la mesa y vio que todos ellos tenían sus platos con comida ya servidos―. También veo que ordenaron sin mí.

―No te íbamos a esperar por siempre ―su exnovio tomó un puñado de patatas fritas y se lo metió a la boca. Masticaba haciendo mucho ruido.

―Sí, Wendy, pensábamos que ya no vendrías ―explicó Tambry, sin apartar la vista de su celular.

―Chicos, saben que siempre llego tarde después del trabajo. Ser vendedora apesta. Tengo que atender a chicas presumidas, a veces de nuestra misma escuela, mientras compran ropa que a mí me gustaría tener ¿Puede haber algo más humillante que eso para una adolescente? Si pudiera, ya habría renunciado, pero en verdad necesito el dinero.

― ¡Psh! ¿Para qué? ¿Para comprar ese montón de chatarra? ―habló Robbie con la boca llena―. Bud Alegría es un timador de primera. Ese auto no vale ni la mitad de lo que está cobrando por él.

Wendy se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, con esa actitud relajada de siempre.

―Socio, se nota que no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. Se trata de un clásico del '82. Ni siquiera en internet encontrarás algo mejor por menos de mil dólares, te lo aseguro.

Hizo una pausa para sacar un nugget de pollo del plato de Nate. Lo untó en kétchup, y se lo comió sin pedir permiso.

―Pero, incluso si mil dólares es un buen precio para un auto como ese, jamás lograré reunir el dinero al ritmo que voy. No es nada fácil ahorrar cuando solo gano el salario mínimo, y ni siquiera si consigo un segundo empleo de medio tiempo tendría suficiente. Si no logro aumentar pronto mis ingresos, me veré obligada a postergar mis planes al menos un año o dos.

Cuando acabó de hablar, les dijo a sus amigos que ya regresaba. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse en la fila que había detrás de la caja registradora. Al poco tiempo, volvió a la mesa con su bandeja de comida. Un vaso de gaseosa tamaño normal, una hamburguesa simple y una porción pequeña de patatas fritas fue todo lo que ordenó.

Mientras comían, continuaron conversando acerca de otros asuntos, más que nada sobre películas, videojuegos, y la escuela. Estaban hablando del siguiente examen de historia cuando Tambry dejó a un lado su celular para hablar con Wendy. Este hecho no pasó inadvertido; Tambry jamás prescindía de su teléfono a menos que fuera para algo importante.

—Entonces, ¿todavía tienes planeado recorrer el país por carretera?

—Claro que sí. Es mi sueño de toda la vida.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de la universidad? Acaso no piensas estudiar algo después de que nos graduemos de la secundaria. Pensaba que querías irte a Portland.

—No es que no quiera estudiar nada, es solo que todavía no sé qué elegir. Es por eso que quiero tomarme un año sabático, ya sabes, para pensar bien las cosas antes de decidirme.

—Eso suena genial —exclamó Thompson, chupándose los dedos con salsa de alitas de pollo—. Si pudiera viajar por mi cuenta, también lo haría, pero mis padres apenas me dan permiso para salir de casa. Ojalá no fueran tan estrictos —Su comentario hizo reír a todos en la mesa, incluyéndolo a él mismo.

En realidad, Wendy aún no le había contado nada a su padre, ni pensaba que fuese necesario hacerlo. Pese a ser el leñador rudo y varonil que todos conocían, al señor Corduroy tenía un lado sensible, dedicado solo para consentir a su única hija. Con ella era mucho más permisivo que con sus otros hermanos, así qué podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera y él no se lo negaría.

—Lamento estropear tus sueños —se quejó Robbie, dando un sorbo a su gaseosa—, pero a menos que tengas el dinero para comprarte un auto, dudo mucho que vayas a alguna parte.

—Tendré ese auto antes de lo que crees. Sólo espera y lo verás.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas? ¿Y de qué manera, ganando la lotería?

Wendy lo meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Bien, no pensaba decirle esto a nadie todavía, pero ya que lo preguntas… —antes de seguir, observó a su alrededor, por encima del hombro, cerciorándose de que nadie los estuviera oyendo—. Ok, acérquense y presten atención —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante, sobre la mesa. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo—. Aún no estoy cien por ciento segura, pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta para conseguir mucho dinero en poco tiempo.

Su inesperada declaración provocó un pequeño revuelo entorno a la mesar.

—No nos digas que tienes planeado asaltar un banco —bromeó Nate, dándole un codazo a Thompson en las costillas. Aunque, conociendo a Wendy, seguro que era capaz de semejante locura.

—Mejor que eso —contestó ella, con una misteriosa sonrisa.

En seguida, abrió su mochila y de adentro sacó un libro. Era del grosor de una guía telefónica, sólo que más pequeño, y se notaba que era antiguo; olía a humedad y sus hojas se habían tornado amarillas con el paso del tiempo. Wendy lo puso sobre la mesa, entremedio de restos de comida chatarra y envoltorios de papel manchados con grasa, y dejó que sus amigos le echaran un vistazo. En la portada estaba escrito el título. Robbie lo leyó en voz alta.

—"Leyendas de América: Tesoros Perdidos y Enterrados en Oregón" Debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto?

Wendy negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Tomó el libro y lo abrió en una de las páginas de la mitad. Después, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa, frente a las miradas atónitas del grupo. Esta vez fue el turno de Lee de leer lo que decía en el encabezado.

—"Piratas y Fantasmas, El Tesoro Perdido de Skull Mountain"

— ¿Piratas? —repitió Tambry, perpleja—. Wendy, ya no tienes cinco años. Obviamente son solo cuentos para niños.

—No según este libro —objetó, tomando el texto en sus manos y leyéndolo ella misma—. "En algún lugar de Skull Mountain, ubicado al norte del condado de Tillamook, se dice que yace enterrado un tesoro pirata, escondido a finales del siglo XVI. Según la leyenda, piratas españoles enterraron un cofre en las faldas de la montaña y marcaron el sitio con una roca gravada"

Wendy cerró el libro de un solo golpe, desprendiéndose un poco del polvo atrapado entre las páginas.

—Y además, ya saben lo que dicen —añadió dejando el libro devuelta sobre la mesa—, toda leyenda oculta algo de verdad.

—Eso es patético —se burló su exnovio—. Vamos, Wendy, en verdad crees en esas tonterías. Es como ahí dice; son solo leyendas, rumores que la gente inventa para engañar a otros.

—Y además, si fuera tan fácil, ya varios de esos tesoros habrían sido encontrados, ¿no lo crees? —señaló Lee.

—No digo que sea fácil. Al menos, no si no tienes un mapa.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella, quien no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Acaso tú sí tienes uno.

Wendy se encogió de hombros.

—Je, no exactamente, pero digamos que cuento con cierta ventaja.

—Pero Wendy, ¿Ya leíste lo que dice aquí? —Mientras los demás hablaban, Thompson había tomado el libro para leerlo—. "…el tesoro de Skull Mountain posee una terrible maldición, y quienes han ido en su búsqueda, jamás llegan demasiado lejos. Se cree que un espíritu maligno custodia celosamente la ubicación del botín, ahuyentando a aquellos que se atrevan a acercarse."

—Pssh, no le temo a ninguna maldición. Además, seguro que es una artimaña para espantar a los caza-tesoros ¿Y bien? ¿Quién está conmigo? Nos repartiremos el botín en partes iguales. Estoy segura de que habrá más que suficiente para todos.

Su propuesta no consiguió convencer a ninguno ni logró que la tomaran en serio. En realidad, creían que era otro de sus extraños proyectos; a pesar de ser la más genial del grupo, Wendy solía tener ideas fuera de lo común o excesivamente temerarias. Algunas eran divertidas y aceptadas por el grupo, como aquella vez cuando los llevó a visitar el viejo hospital abandonado de Gravity Falls. Pero otras, en cambio, resultaban un poco absurdas. Tal vez, era parte de su espíritu aventurero después de todo, un rasgo que parecía haber heredado de su familia materna.

La idea de Wendy fue descartada por unanimidad; todos acordaron que tenían asuntos más importantes qué discutir en ese momento, tales como dónde y cuándo sería la próxima fiesta. Wendy, por su parte, tras entender que nadie la apoyaría, no volvió a insistir. Guardó su libro devuelta en la mochila y se unió a la conversación, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Se marcharon del local cuando ya empezaba a anochecer. Anduvieron juntos unas cuantas calles, antes de separarse y tomar caminos diferentes.

Wendy se montó en su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando hasta su casa. La cabaña de los Corduroy, construida por Varonil Dan con sus propias manos, se hallaba en medio del bosque. Adentro, su padre les preparaba de cenar a sus hermanos, quienes tenían montado un alboroto en torno a la mesa. Éste, al verla pasar, hizo callar a sus hijos para ofrecerle un plato con comida.

— ¿Tortilla de huevo, mi ramita astillada?

—No gracias, pa' Comí con mis amigos.

Les dio las buenas noches a todos antes de marcharse a su habitación, lejos del barullo. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí, botó su mochila al piso y se desplomó sobre la cama, la cual había dejado sin hacer en todo el día. Acostada boca abajo, se giró sobre su espalda y permaneció mirando el techo. Bostezó un par de veces al tiempo que los parpados se le cerraban solos.

Se sentía exhausta y, también, un poco desilusionada. Todavía no podía creer que ninguno de sus amigos quisiera acompañarla en la emocionante búsqueda de un tesoro legendario. Había pensado que la sola idea de una nueva aventura bastaría para persuadirlos, tal como en los viejos tiempos, cuando solían hacer toda clase de locuras juntos. Pero ahora que habían crecido, las cosas eran diferentes; menos infantiles y más aburridas que nunca. Quizás tendría que buscar otra manera de convencerlos o simplemente olvidarse de todo ese asunto.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo conectó a los auriculares. Se le antojaba escuchar música mientras yacía acostada en la oscuridad. Seleccionó el modo de reproducción aleatoria, cerró los ojos y dejó que la música la relajara. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida, pero volvió en sí tan pronto escuchó el distintivo timbre que su celular emitía al recibir un mensaje.

Encendió la pantalla y descubrió que el remitente era Soos. Se preguntó de qué podría tratarse a esa hora de la noche. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:

«¡Los señores Pines regresan a Gravity Falls!» 22:34

Ahora entendía porque Soos no había podido esperar hasta mañana para decírselo. Esas sí que eran buenas noticias.

«¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?» 22:36 —preguntó Wendy.

«En una semana :3 » 22:37

La muchacha sonrió. Al menos las cosas se pondrían interesantes ahora que su exjefe y el hermano gemelo de éste venían al pueblo. Soos continuó mandando mensajes acerca de lo emocionado que estaba, pero Wendy se quedó dormida antes de poder contestar. Esa noche, soñó con Datsun amarillos, tesoros enterrados y con su antiguo trabajo en la Cabaña del Misterio

-Continuará-

 _N/A: No soy muy buena con las presentaciones, así que seré breve. Mi apodo es NataNegra, pero pueden llamarme NaNe. Soy nueva en el fandom y esta es mi primera historia de Gravity Falls._

 _Como podrán ver, la protagonista será Wendy, a quien considero un personaje interesante y con el potencial suficiente como para tener su propia historia. Y Stanley será el coprotagonista. Ambos son mis personajes favoritos, y juntos forman mi pareja preferida, aunque de manera más que nada platónica debido a la evidente diferencia de edades. Por ese motivo, habrá mucho fluff, pero nada de contenido adulto, ya que todavía me resulta extraño emparejar a una adolescente con un hombre de sesenta y tantos._

 _No sé ustedes, pero me doy cuenta que al fandom en español le falta un poco de diversidad en los temas de sus historias. No digo que la mía sea realmente novedosa o que no haya otros escritores que estén haciendo algo diferente, sólo digo que ya está bastante trillada la idea de que los gemelos vuelven a Gravity Falls después de X años y tienen que enfrentarse a Bill por segunda vez._


End file.
